


Soulmates

by MahaliaPride



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Detention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, First Kiss, High School, Hospital, Kissing, Licking, Lube, M/M, Nipple Licking, Sex, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaliaPride/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: Two boys find themselves as Soulmates during class. They both get detention which they have to spend together. Only problem? They are the stereotypical Jock/Bully and Nerd.This fanfic is just quick angst and then long sex. It skips the whole detention and meet and is based off this tumblr post: just wait until I find the post guys





	

After detention got out Liam made his way to the bus stop. Before crossing he looked both ways and crossed between a sharp turn and a long one way road. Crossing at the turn would kill you he thought as he looked in that direction. He saw James head down in his phone. 

Liam thought on calling out to him but he stopped himself. Even if they were went to be soul mates it still didn't take away the fact that James bullied him before that. Just as he was about to finish turning his head forward Liam saw a car turning that bend.   
Seconds after Liam's bag hit the asphalt, Liam's hands pushed into James's clothing within enough force to push onto the curb of the street. 

James's head snapped to look at Liam as he was going to yell kick him around like earlier that day until he saw the frighted look on Liam's face and his grey eyes begging him to help. In the first few nano seconds James didn't understand why until sound finally sound flooded his ears and a car sped into his perspective.

Two seconds passed and James and another student where over Liam. The other student called 911 and practiced their medical skills, James just cradling Liam's head as blood trickled from his mouth and tears streamed from James's face. 

A few days later after the accident James sat in a room full of machines keeping Liam alive. James held Liam's hand hoping he could pump life into him and Liam would magically wake up and be fine. 

'Jeez Liam you really did it this time…' James muttered under his breath trying to stop tears from forming. James thought over the years how he had treated Liam and how Liam never had anything against him. He was so. KIND. 

It almost annoyed him but sadness washed over him instead. He lowered his head and levelled it with Liam's, spread his lips apart and kissed Liam tenderly. He thought he felt Liam kissing back but when he opened his eyes Liam was still laying there motionless like a delicate doll with a bloodied face 'I'm so, so sorry Liam. I wish I could take this back.', his voice broke on the last few words. 

He got up from his seat and into the hallway. He made a few turns before he came to a vending machine he put money in and out came an energy drink. He would need it if he was going to look after Liam. 

His feet trudging the halls James walked back to Liam's room. When he looked on the bed Liam wasn't there. There was a note reading "youre a good kisser". Panic rushed through James as he realised Liam had woken up and he was roming the streets of Virginia. He burst out and into the the hallway. He didn't hear nurses calling after someone.

He wanted to though. 

Before he knew it, he was crying. He left the hospital in a hurry. All these years. He thought. And he had been hurting someone who never complained about it, who never begged him to fuck off and pick on someone else. If Liam wasn't special why did he cry over him? He wasn't gay. He was not gay! He didn't care about Liam...

Who was he kidding.  
Saying these things in his head wouldn't make them true. He did love Liam and he was upset that he could be hurt. Maybe he would be at school in a week. He was a nerd. 

"No he's not coming to school for another two months! We are sending homework to him. " the teacher answered. All that James could say was a pathetic "oh". He wasn't coming back for 9 weeks. Liam probably didn't want to see him anyway. 

~~~

The moment he woke up he could feel his hand was being clasped by a larger and more muscly build. His own father was on a trip and his mother worked late and didn't care about him anyway. Liam decided to remain limp with eyes closed. It was then he heard beeping of machines. A heart monitor machine. 

Ah. That's right. He had been hit by a small little car. Thinking back, James' strong build would if prevented this damage and he'd probably stand up like it never happened. 

The grip on his hand tightened and the person holding it spoke. 'Jeez Liam you really did it this time…'. He noticed the voice belonged to James. Before he could process why he was with Liam the sound of some one standing and bending over interrupted him. 

Then a tender but delicate kiss was planted on Liam's lips. He couldn't help but kiss back, realising his mistake only after. 'I'm so,so sorry Liam. I wish I could take this back.' Liam could hear the pain in his voice. Then he heard the sound of retreating steps.

Liam couldn't keep up the "awake but pretending to sleep" act, so he decided he make a break for it. Grabbing a nearby pen and paper he scrawled "you're a good kisser" and pushed open the curtains of his hospital room.

When he reached the doors of the hospital he ran as fast as he could towards his house until his lungs were bursting with effort. He slowed himself to a casual walk and walked the remaining way home. 

The moment he got home he slipped off his shoes, trudged over to his bedroom, and jumped into bed. Not worrying about the clothes he was wearing from the day of the accident. He made a mental note to check the date when he woke up. 

He had been in the hospital for around a week and most of his healing was done there. All the marks he still had were either bruises on his legs or scabs on the side of his face so he just looked like he'd been in a punch up. He would know what that looked like.

Shit.

If he went to school he would have to see James. That was really the opposite of what he wanted to do. So instead he made it out as if it wasn't at school but rather a massive pile up on the freeway. He said he would need a good 9 weeks before he went to school and anything important like homework or test could be sent to him and he would send it back.  
It was foolproof. 

~~~ 

James slammed his hands on the counter once more. 'I said, tell me the address!' James snarled. 'Im sorry but you can not ask for the address of another student unless you're family,' the student affairs man replied 'and besides with the behaviour you're giving me, I don't want to.' James scrunched his face into a unpleasant look 'Piece of shit!' He yelled back, leaving the office. 

'His address?' A boy from Liam's group of friends questioned. 'Yeah.' James said.   
'21 Greenway street.' He answered. 'Thanks and whatever.'

~~~ 

Along with the aches came a cold so he was extremely tired and worn down. Liam decided that whilst his father was over in another country exploring and his mother has stripping her clothes in young men's homes, he would sleep. It was then after what felt like two seconds of sleep Liam heard a loud banging. Liam looked at the time, who would be bothering him at 8:30 at night?

'Liam!' A voice called from outside. 'Liam I know you're in there!'. The voice waited a few seconds before banging the door and calling out again but this time, sounding more desperate and broken.

Liam then recognised the voice belonged to James. Liam stood up and trudged to the front of his house. Liam stood at the door wondering whether or not to open the door. 'Please Liam, please...' James sounded as if he was going to cry. 

~~~

James heard the sound of a lock been unlocked and the swing of door. James looked up and saw Liam, hiding half of himself behind the door. James pushed open the door and pulled Liam into a hug. He buried his head in Liam's shoulder and placed one hand around his back, the other in his hair. And that's when he started to cry. 

'Liam... I am...so,so sorry.' He said between sobs. Liam started rubbing circles into James back to comfort him whilst taking a few steps back. Trying not to aggravate James' crying, he slammed the door shut which locked on its own.

\-----

When the door locked Liam wrapped his arms around James back and whispered quietly even though there was no one to hear 'Its not your fault.' With his hand still in Liam's hair, James lifted his head, closed his eyes that were rimmed with red, and pulled Liam in for a kiss. 

James walked forward still enveloped in the kiss. Liam walked them back into his bedroom. They both crashed into Liam's bed, feverent and full of lust for each other. One of James' hand tugged at the bottom of Liam's t-shirt and the other sliding down his pants. He threw off their t-shirts. Liam's face showed no sign of regret or fear so, James broke the kiss that had them gasping for breath and exploring each other's mouth and trailed his kisses down his neck and collarbone. 

His kisses trailed down Liam's chest and stopped at his nipples. His parted his lips over Liam's nipple and started suckling them. A throaty moan escaped Liam's lips and made James' erection harder. Whilst licking Liam's nipples, James slid off both of their pants, leaving only their boxers. 

It was now James could see how big both of boners were. 'Liam do you have lube?' James said in a husky voice. Liam whilst panting, pointed to a bedside table. Opening the draw James found some lube. He placed it on top of the table so he could use it in a few minutes time. Liam sat up and tugged at James' boxers. They fell to the floor and James was on top of Liam like a hunter on a prowl, fully exposed. Liam turned over so he was above James. 

~~~

Liam placed his lips over James' large, hot and throbbing cock. Liam put the large dick in his mouth and moved his head in a rhythm, hallowing out his cheeks and sucking at the same time. Then a chorus of moans erupted from James throat. Pleasure swept through Liam and he moved his head faster and faster so he could hear the breaths of James grow quicker, shorter and more pleasurable. 

~~~ 

Liam bobbed his head with a rhythm that made me feel a pleasure James never had before. His tongue teased over the tip of James' cock and heat surged through him. It burned in his cheeks and toes, but the place that needed to be relieved was his cock. James let go more throaty moans that made both of their erections tingle. James couldn't take the buildup any more. 

He grabbed Liam and pinned him on to the bed, pushed a forceful tongue into his mouth, ripped off his boxers and slid two fingers into him without lube. A loud gasp came from Liam's lips as he never had the intrusion before and he was probably experiencing the same amount of pleasure as he was pain.

He explored him before James hit a deep place within him, receiving a loud and horny gasp. James grabbed the lube with my other hand and squirted on the hand the was making Liam moan. With three fingers it was easy to find his pleasure place in no time until finally, he pulled out my three fingers leaving Liam a red mess of panting. 

James squirted the lube into his hand and slid it all over his cock 'Shit Liam!' He grunted as he slid his dick into Liam. James grunted as he moved faster and faster, his dick banging and drumming in Liam. 

James adjusted his angle and the groans that came from Liam became louder and throbbed him deep inside. With the adjustment James hit Liam's place every time, not even bothering to slow down. The moans became screams of pleasure as he screamed James' name. The grunts became louder and the lust was more powerful. 

James banged his cock in him so hard until he came inside of him, although, he kept drumming inside of him until the sweet, white cum started dripping out of his ass. Still panting and not feeling full, James turned him over into the dog position and put my tongue inside of his hot ass. 

James grabbed his dick and started vigorously running his hands up and down it, in a jacking off motion. Liam moaned James' name in a sweet sound that made him want to fuck him all over again. Then as he gasped, he came. 

James turned him onto his back and licked all of his sweet cum off of his still hot and pulsing dick. He grasped Liam's face and together they shared hot kisses and tongues that tasted of both our sweet cum. 

'Goodnight.'

**Author's Note:**

> If it has first person nouns then I'm sorry. I changed it from pov to third person because I thought the reader would probably be uncomfortable.


End file.
